What Hurts The Most
by I am Kayla daughter of Apollo
Summary: Focuses on how Reyna felt after Jason disappeared and before Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter. One-sided Jeyna


**Urgh! This idea wouldn't stop pestering me today so I just had to write it before I took a sledgehammer to the head. Enjoy(or don't whatever).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the charaters.**

_**I **__**can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me.**_

Thunder rumbled, lightning striked, and the rain fell harded with each passing minute. Reyna Piers sat alone in her praetor's office looking at one certain picture as the storm progressed outside.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.**_

It was a picture of her co-praetor Jason Grace, the same one that went missing 8 mounths ago. At the thought of Jason, Reyna couldn't help the tears that fell onto the picture.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while event hough going on with you gone still upsets me.**_

She's been stuck running her camp with out him for so long, and every passing day the pain just gets worse.

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me.**_

Reyna goes around camp doing her praetor business and acts like everything is okay, but nobody can see that on the inside she's dying.

_**What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away.**_

She remembers all the times before Senate meetings where her and Jason were so close to each other and she wanted to tell him so many things, but when she got the courage to it was time to start the meeting. Then afterwards, when she would try again, he would already be walking away.

_**And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.**_

_Why did he have to be so oblivious?_ Reyna always thought. _Why couldn't he just see what I was trying to tell him all along?_

_**It's hard to deal with with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it.**_

Wherever Reyna went the pain just weighed down on her chest like a ton of bricks, but she still managed.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.**_

Reyna often ran into her and Jason's friends like Dakota or Gwen, so she had to put on a happy facade. But it just got harder to do even that as the time went by.

_**Still harder getting up, getting dress, living with this regret. But I know if I could do it over.**_

She knows that if she could just turn back the clock and make it to where he never disappeared and just start again that she would.

_**I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken.**_

She would trade anything to have him back by her side so that she could tell him everything she never got the chance to.

_**What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away.**_

Reyna could still remember the last night they spent together. She was about to tell them when Octavian came and interrupted. Jason looked at Reyna in a way that said 'I'm sorry,' before he got up and left with the augur. Reyna hadn't waited for him to return before she went to bed, not knowing that would be the last night they had together.

_**And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.**_

That was it. Reyna stood from where she sat on the floor and walked over to the window, leaving the picture laying on the ground where she once was. Even if that did ease the pain some, it didn't help take the main load off of her chest.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once and a while even though gone on with you gone still upsets me.**_

As Reyna watched the raindrops fall, she couldn't help but let more tears fall freely.

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's gets me.**_

Reyna soon thinks of a song that reminds her a lot about her she feels right now, and can't help but sing it out.

"_**What hurt's the most was being so close, and havng so much to say. And watching you walk away. And nver knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.**_"

She realizes that she wallowing in the past and not focusing on the present so she wipes her eyes, straightens up, and becomes the hardened Roman that everyone believes her to be.

**Second song-fic and it focuses COMPLETELY on Jeyna! :D Let know what you thought in the reviews.**


End file.
